Social networking is an established means of connecting with increasing number of users around the globe based on one or more criteria (e.g., common interest, background and the like). Typically, social networking services offer limited means of collaboration through information sharing via text, images and so on. Further, audio and/or video conferencing services have grown to increasingly offer varying degree of collaboration through simultaneous content (e.g., documents, presentations and the like) sharing. However, interactivity, flexibility and scale of participation, and meaningful connection between users appear to be limited in case of digital media rich content. In effect, most of the above are limited to the paradigm of communicating and sharing content across distance. Participants or users are still confined to an action at a distance paradigm.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.